PLAN B
by MARYNNA SALVATORE
Summary: adaptación de la película "Plan B", ella quería embarazarse, pero no estaba dispuesta ha esperar al chico adecuado, el sin pensarlo se encontró con ella podrá surgir entre ellos un nuevo amor? OOC, primer fic, pasen pliss
1. PROLOGO

**Sumary: **adaptación de la película "Plan B", ella quería embarazarse, pero no estaba dispuesta ha esperar al chico adecuado, el sin pensarlo se encontró con ella podrá surgir entre ellos un nuevo amor? OOC

**INTRODUCCION**

Después de tener que salir con chicos durante años, Bella Swan ha decidido que no está dispuesta a seguir esperando a que aparezca su pareja perfecta. Empeñada en convertirse en madre, trama un plan y pide una cita médica, decidiendo hacerlo en solitario. Ese mismo día, Bella se encuentra con Edward, un candidato con muchas posibilidades.

Bella protege la incipiente relación escondiendo los primeros signos de su embarazo, lo que supone una serie de divertidas escenas que Edward no sabe cómo interpretar. Cuando Bella, nerviosa, revela la razón de su incomprensible comportamiento, Edward reflexiona sobre su inusual futuro, aunque al final decide formar parte de él. Pocas veces el amor ha visto un noviazgo en el que una noche salvaje de sexo acabe con tres en la cama: Edward, Bella y la omnipresente almohada para embarazadas. La verdadera prueba de embarazo llega cuando ambos se dan cuenta de que no saben nada el uno del otro, aparte del caos hormonal y la preparación preparto. Con nueve meses por delante, ambos empiezan a arrepentirse.

**PROLOGO**

BELLAPOV

Hoy es el gran día, por fin después de estar esperando por cuatro años, hoy por fin tendría lo que había añorado desde mis dieciocho años, hoy iría a la clínica medica y me haría mi primera inseminación artificial, es cierto tengo veinticuatro años aún soy joven, pero he salido con tantos chicos, bueno no tantos, pero si con los suficientes como para saber que ha ellos solo les interesa una cosa, **sexo sin compromiso, **yo sinceramente deseo algo serio y mi lista de prioridades esta organizada de esta forma:

1.- embarazarme

2.- buscar al chico perfecto

3.- ser felices para siempre

Y me gusta como está pues, es más sencillo que consiga lo primero a conseguir los tres puntos completos.

* * *

EDWARDPOV:

Hoy había obtenido os últimos resultados del semestre de pasado, ya únicamente me faltaba un año para terminar la universidad y nada me hacia más feliz que eso, claro, sería mejor si tuviera alguien especial con quien festejarlo, pero como por el momento me encuentro soltero, supongo que lo mejor será levantarme ya que este promete ser una gran día por alguna interesante razón y por nada del mundo lo voy a desaprovechar.

* * *

**HOLA! BUENO PUES ESTA ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA AQUI EN FF, PERO NO EN MI COMPUTADORA ASÍ QUE TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR LO MÁS POSIBLE.**

**TENGO PLANEADO PODER ACTUALIZAR CADA VIERNES MAS NOSE**

**SI QUIEREN QUE LA SIGA DEJEN UN REVIEW CON QUE ME DEJEN CINCO ME CONFORMO**


	2. LA CLÍNICA

BELLAPOV:

Me sentía estupida, en este cuarto de hospital clínico, pintado de blanco, además hoy no me arregle mucho, solo traía una falda suelta color café y una blusa de licra de color negro, no era nada ostentoso, pero me arreglé solo para quitármelo y ponerme una fea bata de hospital mientras que…Guiu, mis uñas de los pies son un desastre, que pesara el doctor que tengo en medio de las piernas, no espera eso se escucho mal, aunque sea la verdad, concéntrate Bella, recuerda la razón por la cual estas aquí. Y todo fue por que ningún hombre que conociste fue capaz de darte lo que querías y eso es un bebé, varios te dijeron que eras muy joven, otros te dijeron que estabas loca, y los peores dijeron, "lo siento primor, pero no busco una relación a largo plazo, solo quiero sexo casual y me pareció una buena idea encontrarlo contigo". Sin embargo no puedo creer que Jasper mi mejor amigo de toda la vida no me haya apoyado en esto, aún recuerdo el suceso en el que le pedí que me ayudara a tener un bebé…

FLASH BACK

Estábamos comiendo en nuestro restaurante favorito "La bella Italia", ambos habíamos pedido unos ravioles, estábamos hablando de trivialidades cuando antes del postre me dejé llevar así nomás.

-Jasper, quiero un bebé- dije firme mientras el bebía el vino de su copa, haciendo que la escupiera y varias personas voltearan avernos

-Bella, ¿de que estás hablando?-pregunto un tanto alterado por la pregunta

-de que quiero tener un hijo para ser madre, y quiero que tú me ayudes- conteste más segura que la vez que lo envíe a comprar pruebas de embarazo

-Bella, no quiero ser grosero pero he de romper tus esperanzas de que nosotros tengamos un hijo juntos, tú sabes mejor que nadie que me gusta Alice y tener un hijo contigo haría que mi progreso con ella del 25% recayera a 0%- contesto nerviosamente mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente. Alice, nuestra compañera de trabajo en mi tienda de animales, Jasper ha estado enamorado de ella desde que la vio de lejos en una banca en el patio de la Universidad de Nueva York leyendo una revista de modas, cuando le conté que le había pedido que trabajara para mi en la tienda casi le da un paro cardiaco.

-Jasper, tonto, no es como si necesitáramos tener sexo- me vio con cara de ¿entonces que le escribiremos a la cigüeña?- y tampoco es eso, solo necesito tu esperma- se me quedo viendo como pensado las cosas hasta que volvió ha hablar

-¿es lo mismo que le has pedido a todas tus citas verdad?- asentí la cabeza- ya me preguntaba yo, ¿Por qué razón has dejado de tener tantas citas como antes?- se pregunto mientras que reflexionaba

-Jasper, si no lo haces tú lo hará alguien más así que tu decides- Jasper era como el hermano que nunca tuve y sabía perfectamente que se rehusaría completamente si yo le pidiera a cualquiera su esperma para poder quedar embarazada

-Bella, no seas así, tú sabes perfectamente que no dejaría que mi sobrino de alguna manera dio hijo de algún extraño, además no crees que sea mejor escoger al padre por catalogo- lo miré raro, ¿Qué decía que buscara al padre de mi futuro hijo en una de esas revistas de playboy o que?

-y no, no estoy hablando de ese tipo de revistas, pervertida- no pude evitar soltar un pequeña carcajada por su comentario- hablo de que, en el hospital, hay donadores de esperma, perfectamente revisados sin tener ningún tipo de infección, así que si quieres seguir con esto es de la única forma en que dejaré que lo hagas, pero Bella, es serio no crees que eso es un tanto…-lo interrumpí de inmediato

-estupido, si Jasper, lo he pensado más de una vez, y siempre me da la misma respuesta, Jasper quiero una familia y quiero disfrutar joven de esta, así que no estoy dispuesta a esperar a enamorarme de un chico que quizás tarde años en pedirme matrimonio y no voy a esperar a tener treinta años para al fin tener un bebé entre mis brazos, tengo veinticuatro años, Jasper y a esta edad quiero disfrutar de mis hijos, así que, sí, es la decisión correcta la que he tomado y no te preocupes, soy capaz de hacerme cargo del bebé yo solo y si algún día me complico tengo a Rose, ella sabe de eso, recuerda que fue ella la que me metió la idea de la inseminación artificial- lo ataque usando mi escusa de siempre; su hermana Rosalie, Rose es dos años mayor que yo, o sea que tiene 26 y ella estaba harta de todos los chicos a los 20, si lo sé muy joven, para que ya se haya hartado, pero en fin, cuando al fin descubrió que no era un chico lo que necesitaba para poder ser feliz, que lo que ella quería eran niños, no lo dudo ni un poco e inmediatamente se fue a hacer la inseminación artificial a la segunda vez que se la realizó quedo embarazada de una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios castaño y la quinta vez de un chico de ojos verdes preciosos; fue entonces donde descubrí que yo también quería esa vida.

-si, tal vez tengas razón, a Rose esa vida se le da muy bien, está bien, no es una decisión estupida, te apoyaré en esto, Bells- se rindió finalmente, después de eso seguimos nuestra cena con mucha naturalidad

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-muy bien señorita Swan, ahora solo subiré su cama, para que pueda tener la piernas arriba durante diez minutos, si no se preocupa demasiado le aseguro que el tiempo le pasará volando- anunció mi medico el doctor Travis

Alice, con cuestión a mi decisión estaba mas que encantada, ya me había comprado el libro de los mejores nombres para un bebé, como ser madre soltera para principiantes, una calcamonía para mi camioneta, la cual estaba en reparación en estos momentos, era una camioneta Ford 2010 explorer color plata **(N/A: link en mi perfil al final de este)**, saliendo de aquí voy a tener que tomar un taxi y luego el metro para que me deje en frente del mercado.

Piiii, piiii, piiii, oh, oh, ese sonido significa que ya debieron haber pasado los diez minutos; y si, estaba en lo correcto, al poco tiempo entro el doctor, regreso mi cama a la normalidad y baje de ella, estaba algo incomoda por la situación ¿ahora que debía hacer?

-Doctor Travis- el doctor Travis volteo a verme- ¿no deberíamos darnos un abrazo…pues….ya sabe…acabamos de hacer, si todo sale bien un bebé juntos?

El doctor Travis, sonrío como un padre le sonreí a su hijo, por mi ingenuidad y me abrazó

-esperemos y todo salga bien, Isabella- susurro en el momento en que me abrazaba yo solo le sonreí sinceramente. Suspire profundamente y asentí con la cabeza, después de eso salí de la clínica a tomar un taxi, cuando empezó a caer la lluvia, y eso ni siquiera importaba pues este era el día mas feliz de mi vida

* * *

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y LES TENGO NOTICIAS, COMO NI MAÑANA NI PASADO VOY A LA SECU, TENDRE TODA LA MAÑAN PARA DEJAR QUE MI MENTE VAGUE Y VUELVA A VER LA PELI Y FRASEARLA BIEN, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HAY UN _EDWARDPOV_**

**_VOY A SER BUENA_**

**_3 REVIEWS ACTUALIZO EL VIERNES_**

**_5 EL MIERCOLES_**

**_10 MAÑANA MISMO_**

**_SE QUE SOY UN TANTO EXIGENTE PARA SER NUEVA Y POR ESO MISMO QUIERO TENER MAS REVIEWS_**

**_BESSOS_**

**_BYE_**


End file.
